Clay target or clay pigeon shooting with firearms is a popular hobby around the world. There are many commercially available target launching or throwing apparatuses that are used on a regular basis at shooting ranges and other venues where clay target shooting takes place. The target launching apparatuses may include manual or automatic loading and throwing devices, which are designed to throw a plurality of targets from a single position with adjustable vertical and horizontal angles of throw (flight).
Manual target launching devices are often less preferred than automatic devices, due to the fact that a person must be positioned near the manual device to load the clay targets and release the clay target. Automatic launching devices often use electronic controllers, whereby a shooter can activate the device remotely. Controlling the quantity of targets launched can be complicated, and often involves physical keys that are physically manipulated with punch-outs or notches according to the quantity of targets launched. While these devices have some success, they suffer from complications and an inability to be flexible to a specific shooter's desires. For example, they are limited in their abilities to manage the number of targets a user can use during a shooting session, as they are limited to counting the number of targets used. They do not allow for variations on shooting arrangements, nor do they allow for heightened management of the number of targets that a specific user can have.
Thus, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the industry to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.